The present invention relates to the field of infant cereals. In particular, the present invention relates to the field of infant cereals that can be used to strengthen the immune system of the infant and/or that can be used to treat or prevent inflammatory disorders. For example these benefits can be provided by probiotic micro-organisms. An embodiment of the present invention relates to an infant cereal comprising non-replicating probiotic-micro-organisms, for example bioactive heat treated probiotic micro-organisms.
Newborn infants are usually fed by breastfeeding or by liquid infant feeding formulas, which resemble the content of the milk of the mother as closely as possible. Breastfeeding and/or infant formula administration will typically continue during the first year of the infants life.
However, typically at the age of 4-6 months infants develop an interest and a readiness for other foods. Signs for this are that an infant starts to be able to sit and control head movements. It will be able to move food from the front of the mouth to the back, so that the tongue coordination will allow the infant to swallow from a spoon.
The introduction of solid foods is important for the infant to build a positive relationship with food. This is the first step to a growing, happy baby, and to developing lifelong healthy eating habits.
At this stage it is recommended that an infant begins consuming infant cereals.
Infant cereals will help the infant to experience taste, texture, and nutrition. However the infants digestive tract is still developing and will have to deal with a new challenge: solid food.
Probiotics as part of gut flora help the stomach tolerate foods much easier and can also boost the immune system, for example. A new innovative product in this respect is, for example, Nestlé Baby Cereal comprising Bifidobacterium lactis cultures. These cultures maintain a healthy digestive tract flora and help support healthy growth and development.
Generally, probiotics are considered safe for infants. However under special circumstances it might be advisable not to use probiotics for infants without the consent of a doctor, for example if the infant is suffering from a compromised immune system.
There is hence a need in the art for an infant cereal that offers the benefits probiotics can provide, and that can be consumed without any concern also by infants with a compromised immune system.